Learning How To Breathe
by Rosalia Virus
Summary: For once Sam and Dean are having trouble killing demons—just two demons: Lynne and Ann. As much as they've tried to kill these two powerful demons who cause chaos where ever they go, they fail, they can't lay a hand on them. In turning to Cas he tells them that there is a prophesy that seems of five who can kill the two: those five are the members of One Direction.


**A/N; **This is a crack crossover fanfic with Supernatural and One Direction. I couldn't find any tags to go with 1D though, so I kept it with the normal. Besides, it has more to do with Supernatural then One Direction, other then Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam. And this has to be one of the crackest things I've come up with, and to be honest, I love it. In this fic I've had so many crack ideas, many did not make it into the fic itself, that saddens me a little bit. And once again, I thank Ann so much ;D

I would love to get some reviews ;D

"What in the hell do you mean we can't beat those bitches with what we have!?" Dean yelled at the angel. He was as confused as Sam was—which was a first—at the information. They couldn't kill two simple demons the normal way: no exorcising, the knife did little damage, and even if holy water and salt did work, it was only to an extent. It had left them baffled and confused when first encountering them, they were forced to flee with Castiel's help.

It was so embarrassing for them having to run with their tails between their legs and go into hiding. It annoyed Dean that they were likely laughing about the Winchesters.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel started in again, "but the writing says that: those of the five, brought together by fate, will be the ones to defeat the two who destroy and cause pain." He repeated the words spoken by some prophet from long ago. As of now no one really understood it, but seeing as how Ann and Lynne were causing so much pain to so many people and the Winchesters couldn't do a thing about them.

"Then who are the five?" Sam asked Castiel, pushing on with the topic.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said those words again. "I'm not sure; as we speak we're looking for them: they could be here in your time, or another, or even a parallel universe." Castiel explained to them showing the range of how long it might take them to find them.

"So what then?" Dean huffed, "we sit here and hide until you find these fearsome five? Then what—they come and save the day?" It was obvious that Dean didn't like waiting, and not even knowing what to expect!

"That's the best we can do—unless we can help somehow." Sam was always offering their help, but in this case Dean would gladly jump at the help, even if he didn't like the idea of these fearsome five, but Ann and Lynne needed to be stopped at any cost.

"That is all you can do, other then looking for five people brought together by fate here in your world." Captain obvious said: of course Sam would be researching!

"Brought together by fate—what does that even mean!?" Dean groaned as his head fell to the table in annoyance. There was no response from Cas, meaning he was gone. Another groan from Dean.

"So what, we've gotta find an inspirational and unbelievable story involving five people..." Sam muttered as he took a seat across from Dean and opened the laptop. This was going to be a long night indeed.

It had already been a week since Castiel last informed them on what was up and going on. Turned out finding five people was harder then it seemed—and how the hell were they going to find the 'brought together by fate' part? Even Sam, the one who could honestly find anything on everything, couldn't find a thing about these five.

"Any luck?" Dean asked as he opened the door: he was sick of being locked up in this rundown motel room—and not having his pie. Sam never got him his pie, no matter how many times he reminded him.

A groan came from Sam showing how he was doing. "You know, maybe Cas knows something?" he muttered again.

They hadn't herd from Castiel all week, meaning either he was looking his ass off, or he had better things to do then help the boys and the world out. Again. Dean honestly had to question if they should put _saving the world_ as a hobby of theirs. It seemed that's all they did—with Lilith and Lucifer.

"You know he'd tell us if he did," Dean told him again as he searched for his pie. "Ah, come to me, baby," he sounded so proud of himself when he found the box of pie, licking his lips.

"You two get a room," Sam joked grabbing a bottle of water.

"You know we've got a room, a shitty room, but you're in it." Dean laughed. There room was rather shitty, more then normal. Wall paper falling from the walls, the electricity always flickering in and out, the beds worn out in all the wrong ways, Dean even saw a few bugs running around. And they were the huge bugs you didn't want to stomp on in fear of ruining your shoes. He'd complained many times to Sam about finding a different place, but since Lynne and Ann were always on their tails, they had to stay low.

Dean hated it. So did Sam, but they were doing what they could to survive. They both just wished Castiel would hurry it up.

As if Castiel heard Sam's thoughts, he appeared.

"Dean, Sam I've found the five." He announced, there was a little hint of pride in his voice, but just a hint.

Behind him stood five sharply dressed men: they were looking around in awe as they stood around each other, still hugging for some odd reason. In their hands they were holding what looked like awards for something….

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Cas—you sure you found the right people?" These people—these _boys_—didn't look the type to help them save the world.

"Yes: Fate herself told me where I could find them. Of course, that was the Fate of a different world. They come from a world similar to this one—you call it a parallel universe." Castiel explained.

Dean just shook his head. "Of course you angels can go to other dimensions."

"You sound jealous, Dean," Sam laughed—all three of the men where clearly ignoring the five dazed and confused men standing behind them.

All ten eyes looked about the disgusted room: they were no longer in front on thousands accepting their award—no, not even close. All they could really remember was getting called up as the winners, and all being so happy and proud of themselves, thanking the fans for everything. When, out of thin air, a man in a trench coat suddenly appeared in front of them: he had this tried look on his face, like he'd been through so much. And suddenly after he touched Harry, they were here, standing in such a cramped, rundown hotel room?

It was as if now the voices of the three men finally reached their ears. It was Liam first who really looked at them. Two where sitting at a table, one seemingly enjoying a slice of pie and the other looking so tired sitting in front of a laptop. They both held a look of laughter on their face as they were talking to the trench coated man: the one who took them!

"Eh, ah... Excuse me, mates: where are we?" Liam spoke up, taking a step forward. The rest didn't even flinch; not even surprised in the least. It was absolutely normal for them that Liam took the first word and step. Not for nothing he was called 'Daddy Direction'.

"Mates?" the older looking one repeated, his eye brow cocked up. "Sammy, this kid just said _mates,'' _he laughed almost mockingly.

"Dean, shut it!" the one named 'Sammy" hissed. "Can't you see there not form the states?"

"The States?" Liam questioned. No, they were just in London. In the United Kingdom, filled with millions of people bustling around—not the _states_.

"Aye, you plonker! We're not in the states," Niall now spoke up. "We're in England, accepting our awards!" he blatantly pointed to the awards they were all holding in their hands.

"Yeah, and what was it for? Winning the darkest get up?" Dean remarked referring to their outfits—especially Louis's with his suspenders and striped shirt and Harry with his blazer and bow tie. No one wore bow ties anymore—they weren't cool.

"Oi, don't diss the suspenders!" Louis said, as if to drive home the statement he pulled at his suspenders and held a cheeky grin. Well, he was well adjusted to this situation fast.

This man Dean, and even Sam gave out a chuckle. Castiel, who was now facing them, just held a confused look on his face as if he didn't understand the words they were saying. Of course he didn't get the references, or any thing like that—he would blame his 'people skills' and not having any; or the fact that the Winchesters were a bad at teaching people skills.

"Hey, lads," Liam took control again, his arms out lowering them to show them to shush it, "just clam down. Where are we now?" he asked again, a more direct approach.

"Ah, Sam! Just look at how nerdy and cute they are." Dean was really having a field day with these guys. Where they really the five the prophecy spoke of!?

"Hey, Dean, don't insult them that much! They've got to help us, some how," but Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oi, blokes!" Zayn started before Castiel cut them off. They were getting no where with how Dean was treating them.

"You are in Rochester, Minnesota: I brought you here from your universe. Here you do not exist here, but we need your help. That is why I brought you here." Dean and Sam stared Castiel: way to be blunt about it.

Everyone in the group really stared at him like he was crazy. Another universe? They didn't exist here? First of all, how did they even get here—there were no such things as universe, well, more then one, a parallel universe.

"Okay, wait: another universe?" Liam question.

"You brought us here? How?" Niall asked.

"I still think _you_ better start apologizing for your rude comments," Louis pointed at Dean.

"Need help with what? How can we do anything?" Harry even through in his question to the bunch as they all spoke at once: a habit they had at times.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean shook his head. "I can barely understand one of you! Just sit the hell down and one at a time!" he commanded of them, even shocking Sam and Cas at this outburst.

"Dean," Sam's warning voice came out. They shouldn't be treating these people like kids—even if they did look it and even seemed to be acting it—they needed their help and they needed to win it over.

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"Dean, we need—" Cas started in.

"And especially you. Don't give me that tone."

"Aye, ah, mate?" it was Louis, the one with the suspenders. "We're not sitting down anywhere in this room." His dimly blue eyes glanced around the filthy room: none of the boys even wanted to stand here.

"It is rather disgusting, if ye ask me," Niall prompted, even stepping closer to Liam to get away from the messy beds.

_I don't blame them,_ Dean could only think. But of course they had to lay low, of course that'd be rather hard to do now that they had five kids on their hands. Ugh, great, and now this meant baby sitting.

"Dean, we mustn't harm them or let anything happen to them." Castiel's voice was powerful and serious as he spoke to Dean, Sam listening. "It was Fate that lead me to them, she knew that they would be needed for this here, but she does not want them harmed."

Dean snickered. "And what's she gonna do if they are? Saving the world doesn't come without retribution." They had lost so many things in getting Lucifer back in his cage.

Castiel's eyes turned hard as he started at Dean, like he was staring into his soul. "If any of them die, you two die as well." He was dead serious about this

"Not like we haven't been dead before," Dean shrugged it off—he and Sam had died so many times that he lost count.

"He's got a point there, Cas," Sam added. After all, couldn't Castiel just bring them back from the dead—and one of these kids?

"You don't understand. If any of them die then you die. And I can't do anything about it. I can't bring you back, nor any of them." There was silence in the room as this realization set in. Dead was dead then, wasn't it?

In this act Dean sat down in the rickety chair. In his mind they really were facing the worst, weren't they? Dead being the ending, back to hell—or where they still welcome in Heaven? Ann and Lynne were powerful, that was true, but would they really end up dead because of these five kids?

"Is anyone even paying attention to us?" Zayn asked. At the words of them dying they had all fallen silent and listened to the three strange men. What in the world did they need help with that was so drastic that it meant leading to death?

Not Castiel nor Sam nor even Dean answered him.

"Mates, we're not helping if it means we're going to die." Liam told them fair and square. "We value our lives, and the lives that we have. We're just getting started in our life, our dreams finally coming true—and we've got family and friends that would miss us."

"Nothing you lads say is gonna make us change our minds—we don't even know ya!" Niall started in.

"And plus, you guys did kind of kidnap us and throw us into another dimension." Louis sounded so calm about it. Everyone just looked at him like 'what was wrong with you?' for sounding so collect about it. Of course they had all comes to terms with that with the idea that they were going to die now on the plate.

"So what makes you think you're going to listen to you?" Liam asked.

Dean's eyes shot to him, but before he could even say anything Sam stepped in. He knew his brother was only going to make this situation worse with what he had to say, even if he was good with kids in his own way.

"Listen, you're not going to die here, you'll get back to your lives once you're finished. Trust us, if not us, then me. We won't let you die here, we'll even give our lives to keep you save." That seemed a bit drastic to say, but Sam did mean it. So Cas couldn't heal them if one of these boys died? But what if they died saving them—then he could.

"And like we're going to die, Sammy—we know what we're facing and have an idea of what they're capable. And with them they won't see anything coming." Dean just had to add in the lighter note for more reassurance.

There were still doubts lingering in the eyes of the five boys as the glanced from Sam to Dean. They didn't look like they could be trusted, but the grin and gleam Dean was giving, and the truthful and determined look Sam was giving bought them over, just by a little.

"So why would our lives be in danger? What kind of help do you need? And from us—why?" Harry asked once again; there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Demons. We need your help—" Castiel was so forward and serious.

"Cas!" Dean groaned once again.

"Demons?!" Louis shouted, his laugh filling the room. Even Zayn and Niall howled in with the laughter, Liam and Harry cracking smiles. "Lads, I think these guys are yanking our chain here!"

Castiel had a look of confusion as he looked at the boys. "No, demons are real." The boys were all laughing now, Louis even grabbing his stomach and on the bed, in fits of laughter, Niall on top of him.

Behind Castiel was Dean, his face in his palm, a look of disappointment and almost embarrassment on this face, thinking they had talked about this before. "Cas, you never tell the truth, at least not like that," was all he could say.

There was no way they were going to tell these boys the truth now, not without them thinking they were crazy. Even Sam could tell this. "Cas, just let us handle this, okay?" He told him.

It was after when they all settled down, wiping away a few tears from their eyes, and Louis and Niall realizing they were on the filthy bed did they calm down enough for Dean and Sam to talk to them. Honestly though, they didn't even know where to start. After what Castiel said, they were going to think they were nutters.

"So, ahh..." Dean started, leaning against the decaying wall in front of them. He honestly had no where to start with this—normally when they told others that the supernatural existed they were in the middle of a case, in the middle of action.

"Basically, all the stuff you've heard about vampire and werewolves, even ghosts: they're all real." Sam bluntly stated.

It was Louis who led the crowd in laughter again, his voice booming about the small room.

"Oi, you don't need our help, mates, you need some professional help—something's gone haywire up in your noggins," Louis laughed, everyone seemingly agreeing with him.

Dean could only sigh. This seemingly was going to be a hard and long night—maybe they could find a simple job to work to show them? Nah, even the simplest jobs could blow up in their face... But they were gonna have to train them somehow...

"Nah, we don't need help—everything in real: even angels and demons." Dean said as he got off the wall, walking over to the table to grab the demon knife.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly," Zayn snorted.

Dean only shook his head as he grabbed the knife and handed it to Cas. "See, our friend here is an angel." Now looking at Cas, he handed the knife to him. "Cas, I want you to stab me, good and hard now." He grinned saying: he was giving someone the free chance to stab him! Stab Dean Winchester?

"Dean, I'm not going to stab you." Castiel said softly—he couldn't stab his friend.

"Don't worry, we're going to show them that you're an angel, and heal me. After all, we can't stab one of them, can we?" he was the only one who laughed at that. Man, the room was dead silent now.

"Dean, no. I will heal you, but I will never harm you." Dean found this funny: Castiel had hurt him before when he was so angry at him, he'd shoved him against a wall, even punched him, a good beating, and his voice so full of emotion, so angry at him. Dean's eyes, if just for a moment, were saddened by this memory. Though as soon as it came, it was gone.

He now offered the knife to the boys who backed up from it. They weren't going to stab him; not this mad man wanting to get stabbed—did he think that showing them this would mean his friend here was an angel? Most of the boys knew better than to believe in angels, well, that angels would look like that. Each of them were thinking that angels wore little dress type outfits, with halos and fluffy white wings!

"Come on, I'm not going to stab myself!" he groaned. "A time to stab Dean Winchester and everyone's passing it up?"

"Cas, you can heal him, right?" Sam asked, getting at what Dean was trying to do. He didn't want to harm Dean at all, but if he had to... Of course, he wanted to make sure Castiel could heal him.

"Of course, Sam."

Dean, with a wicked grin, stepped over to Sam and handed him the knife. "Now watch carefully," he told them.

Wide eyed, Liam spoke up. "Wait, you're not really going to stab him, are you?"

"You can't honestly believe that this guy will heal him? You're gonna end up killing him!" Niall told Sam, sounding so concerned for a mad man wanting to get stabbed.

"Wouldn't be the first time I died." It was time for Sam and Dean to laugh at their own inside joke.

"Just don't die on me this time, Dean," the younger Winchester said to Dean before he grabbed his shoulder and shoved the knife deep into the pit of Dean's stomach.

Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis and Harry scream for him to stop, that this wasn't funny, as the scene played out in front of them. The knife plunging into Dean's stomach, the cry of pain from him, and the look of grief on Sam's face as he did so. And then he was on the floor, gripping his stomach in such agony as the blood poured from the open wound, groaning in pain.

"Great... stab there... Sammy," he tried to say as the blood trickled down from the corners of his mouth. He pulled away his hands, tainted red with his blood. The color in his face was draining, even the sound of his voice, fading. Dean knew he was dying right then and there, and he was somehow proud of Sam for having such a powerful grip.

"Castiel, hurry up!" Panic in Sam's voice just drove home what was happening in front of them. They weren't meant to see this, to be cut out for seeing people die in front of them! They were a _boy band_, not whatever these nutters were thinking they were!

"What have you done?" Zayn asked in horror.

"Hey, hey, you're gonna be okay!" Liam said as he rushed over to Dean, just as Sam did yelling for Castiel to get over here.

By then Dean had gone out cold, slipping into Death's cold hands. His mind could only think that if he was going to meet Death again. Haha, the conversation they were going to have—or would he meet that other Reaper—who was much more prettier one then Death?

But then it all came back so sudden. His breath, his heart humping so bright with blood, the horrible pain in his stomach gone: the life was brought back into him and he was anew to him. But to the group of boys, it was shocking to see the trench coated man touch the pain bleeding helplessly on the floor, and suddenly he was okay again, like nothing happened. But the blood, the blood on the floor, on his hands, and even on Liam's hands was still here. Still there to show them that Dean had been stabbed; that he'd been on the verge of dying and now he was as healthy as a horse, even _laughing. _

Liam stumbled back, looking in horror at Dean as he got up, just fine, not in any pain, saying thanks to Castiel and telling Sam not to ever do that to him again.

"Hey, you asked for it. No, begged for it: how could I say no?" he laughed at Dean.

"Well, maybe I should start begging for my pie," Dean muttered.

"But how...?" Liam asked himself as he bumped into Zayn—he was staring down at his hands still warm with Dean's blood. He had been stabbed, that was for sure... even the knife was stained red.

"Liam?" Zayn asked, "Are you okay?" there was worry through out the group as they surrounded wide-eyed Liam.

"You should wash up, kid—you don't want blood on your hands all night," Dean told him as he walked back to the table, barely paying attention to him or anyone in the group. Almost dying made him miss pie.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked him, seeing how he didn't respond to any of his friends.

"Oh, yeah. But... He was dead! Bleeding, dying..." Liam uttered in such disbelief.

"Unless they were messing with us," Niall accused. But he knew, they all knew, especially Liam, that the pain they heard, the cries from Sam, such worry, and the agonizing look Dean wore while on the floor—they couldn't fake that. Not one bit.

"Nuh-huh!" Dean shouted, his mouth full of pie as he lifted his blood soaked shirt to show where he'd been stabbed—a little scar the size of the blade rested on his stomach. "Sam stabbed me right here, just ask your friend. And Cas here, he healed me." And he was back to the pie.

They were all silent as they thought—maybe angels do exist? How else could Dean be healed after that? And how could you explain them ending up here after being at an award show? They all couldn't possibly be having the same dream...

"If you're an angel," Zayn started, staring at Castiel, "then where are you're wings? Don't angels have fluffy white wings?"

"Aye, and halos!" Niall added.

"I'm going to wash up," Liam uttered as he made the short walk to the bathroom.

Everyone watched him before looking to Castiel for an answer. "I do have wings, just the human eye can not see them—but at flashes of light, and once an angel dies, you can see the shadows of the angel..." Memories of his fallen sisters and brothers flashed through his mind. It begged the question—what would he look like when he died?

"Alright." Harry spoke up now, stepping forwards, closer to Castiel, Dean and Sam. A serious note hung in his husky voice. "I don't quite believe this bloke is an angel—but the look on Liam's face says to believe. We're going to help, just tell us what we have to know and do."


End file.
